Seige of Ironforge
by mew 8675
Summary: Well, read this story, you may like it. I am not good at summaries... but its about a horde seige, on Ironforge... cool ay?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!

I don't own World of Warcraft. Blizzard does. I do own this cool pen I found at school.

Chapter 1

The Dwarf guard sat out front of Ironforge, thinking about the life passing him by. He yawned, and stretched, setting his hunting rifle on the ground. For three years now, no Horde were seen anywhere near Ironforge, but the Dwarves must be ready, just in case. The dwarf's name was Darlen, and he was a new guard for Ironforge. His new mail armor was still uncomfortable, but his two trusty twin axes were not.

Darlen stood up from the log he was sitting on, and grabbed his hunting rifle. He turned to leave, when he heard a whistling coming in behind him. Before being enlisted on the Ironforge guard, Darlen was an incredibly good hunter, so his instincts were crisp and finely tuned. Darlen dropped to the ground, slamming his hands over the back of his head. As soon as he hit the ground, he heard a thump a few yards away, the thump of an arrow.

Darlen rolled behind the log he was sitting on, and loaded his hunting rifle. He slowly peaked over the edge, to see a troll with his bow strung, aiming an arrow at a guard about 200 yards away. Darlen, acting on instinct, picked up his rifle, and shot at the troll, but missed him by about a foot. The troll turned, and shot the arrow at the dwarf, but the dwarf was already ducked behind the log reloading.

The troll was standing with its arrow notched, pointing at the area where Darlen had ducked, expecting him to come back up. To the troll's surprise, however, Darlen had crawled around the log, and fired a shot, connecting cleanly with the troll's chest. The troll let out a startled gasp, cut short by the fact the bullet cut through his lung. The troll tried once more to lift his bow, but fell to the ground, blood pooling around him.

Darlen stood there, until he heard a sound that sounded like the troll had friends. Turning on his heel, he sprinted to Ironforge as fast as his short little legs could take him. Darlen was pretty far down the mountainside, so he didn't know if he could make it up with out horde catching him first. Then he saw what he was looking for, a group of three guards by a Dwarvish tank.

"Men! Man your weapons!! Horde!! Horde!!" Darlen said, his voice rising in pitch, "I killed a troll, and there were more with him!!"

"Aw crap!" One of the dwarves shouted, and he proceeded to run up to Ironforge with the second guard to get reinforcements.

The other guard didn't get to finish what he wanted to say, as an arrow soared over Darlen's shoulder, and hit him square in the chest. He screamed in agony, and collapsed to the ground, his life blood dripping out of the wound on his chest. Darlen jumped behind the tank, and peeked out to see an Orc with a battle axe and bow and arrow, and a second one with a massive two handed sword.

Darlen said a short prayer to his god, and loaded his weapon. He pulled himself to the top of the tank, took aim, and shot the Orc with the bow in the arm. The orc yelped in pain, and looked around for the culprit. He located where the shot came from, and was about to tell his friend who was looking over the dwarf's body, when a bullet came streaking straight at his face. All he had time to do was gasp, before he was sent sprawling backwards.

The other orc didn't know what happened, but knew that his friend was dead. He began to walk cautiously up the hill. The orc walked past the tank, and Darlen pulled out both of his axes. Darlen ran forward form his hiding spot on the top of the tank, and leaped off the tank. The orc turned around, and gasped at the sight of a dwarf flying at him. Darlen swung both of his axes simultaneously and sliced into the orcs gut, knocking him off his feet.

The dwarf took no chances, and swung his axe in a circle, knocking away the sword the orc stuck up in a feeble attempt to block, and sent his second axe straight into the orcs chest. The orc spat out blood, and fell back dead. Darlen turned, to see hundreds of Orc and trolls charging up to the ramp to Ironforge.

Darlen nearly fainted at this sight, but he regained his composure, and began to sprint up to Ironforge. When he got to the gates, he turned and set himself for a fight. There were dwarves all around him, with their guns loaded, and their battle axes sharpened.

Not bad ay? Well I thought it was pretty good….. Any who, no offense, but I don't want anyone signing up characters, if you had that idea, because I'll lose track. Ill update, and… well… thanks for reading this storeeeee!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft, nor do I own any licensed merchandise by Blizzard, or the Drizzt Do'Urden book series

**Chapter 2**

The initial horde assault was beaten back, with almost no losses on either side. Double duty had been posted at Ironforge gates, and blockades were set up….. A war was coming.

Darlen stood near the edge of the mountain, scouting for another horde assault. Since the attack, Darlen had been promoted to a captain in the ironforge army, and had a minor squad of troops. His troops stood behind him, discussing the coming war. There were two rouges, a young female night elf, Aleria, and a middle aged balding gnome, Bachio. Also in Darlen's troop was a courageous human male, barely out of his teens, his name was Jeff. Finally, there was a dwarven priest, who was nearing the end of his life, his name is Gandalug.

In the distance, Darlen spotted what looked like a colony of ants charging forward. It took him a second to realize, those weren't ants, it was an approaching army. One call from Darlen signaled the alarm, and the rangers stood on the mountain edge awaiting the onslaught.

Within minutes it could be seen that the army was fortified, and it strongly outnumbered the defending force, by over 4 to 1. The rangers began to pull back their bowstrings, the casters started to chant their spells. Gandalug was standing on the edge, using a magical aura of far sight. He noticed what looked to be a powerful Magi of sorts sprint ahead of the onslaught, and begin to cast.

Throughout his many years of living and traveling, Gandalug knew a powerful spell when he saw it, and he knew if that spell hit the mountain, it could kill hundreds of dwarves. The magi finished his casting, and shot the spell, a giant fireball spanning near 200 feet in length. Gandalug sprinted to the spot where he thought it would hit, running past all races of the alliance that had simply dropped their weapons, and stood there with their mouths open, waiting for their demise.

Gandalug made it to the spot, to see the fireball coming in fast. He knew the magi brought his own doom, as he brought a shield of anti-magical energy around his body. The fireball approached, and would have wiped out Gandalug, most of the defending force, and most of Ironforge as well, but instead, the spell simply vanished, and the Magi that casted it fell over writhing in pain, spasming at bouts of shadow that pulsed through his body.

The entire defending force started to cheer, and picked up their weapons with a newfound courage. The arrows began to fly; most of them bouncing off the huge shields, only a few horde were taken down. The archers strung new arrows almost immediately, and this time fired higher up, their arrows taking out the softer targets behind the shield wall. A fire mage stood up on the defending sign as the archers were stringing new arrows, he brought down two pillars of lava, killing quite a few on impact, and the lava rushing downhill proceeded to burn others, then the mage brought a meteor down from the heavens, crashing it into the ground and sending horde flying off the mountain side.

The spearmen in the front of the charging line lifted their spears, and the defenders unsheathed their swords and brought out their shields. As soon as the horde hit the defenders steel was clashing, and dying were screaming. Many horde and the defending allies were killed just y the push, being trampled and pushed into spiked barriers.

Gandalug still stood where he deflected the magic, and he cast a spell of levitation, throwing a big handful of pebbles that exploded with holy light as they hit the charging force behind him.

Everyone knew the war would be long… and the casualties many...

How'd you like? I'll keep updating if you keep reading!


End file.
